


Five times Kristoff surprised Anna

by middlemarch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Baking, F/M, Humor, Marriage, Politics, Romance, Sailing, Surprises, five times that...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: She knew him so well and yet..
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

I.

“We don’t have to stay after the intermission,” Anna whispered. She and Kristoff were in the royal box at Arendelle’s Opera House, a gilded confection of a building filled to the gills with velvet draperies and all the polished mahogany one could imagine. It wasn’t opening night and the Crown wasn’t the primary patron of the Opera, so an early departure wouldn’t injure anyone’s pocketbook or feelings. Anna personally would be very happy to shed the diamond laden Snowblossom coronet she’d worn as it was slightly too tight at the temples and her maid Thyra had dressed her hair in fussy curls instead of her preferred braids. Also, her gold slippers pinched. Also, there was a pot of chocolate fondue waiting in the royal chambers and Kristoff looked impossibly handsome in his uniform and queue.

“Shh, she’s singing,” Kristoff hushed, his brown eyes positively glued to the stage where a voluptuously robust woman with streaming blonde hair was singing her heart out about a forest kingdom, an elf, and a magic ring. Or a magic kingdom and a forest ring. Anna was only sure about the elf.

“Oh, sorry,” Anna muttered, taken aback. Kristoff, as it turned out, loved the opera.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

“Gorm has really outdone himself with this pastry,” Anna remarked. She took another bite because, seriously, it was exquisite; the man worked with butter and flour the way Elsa worked with ice. “I don’t think I’ve ever eaten something so delicious, so flaky and light and rich all at once and then the cardamom hits you and that dark, dark chocolate—wow!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Kristoff said. He hadn’t touched his dessert, actually nudged it towards her. He had eaten a lot of the trout, maybe he was full? Anna wasn’t going to waste top-shelf patisserie and started in on his plate.

“I do. I love it. I’ll have to make a special trip to the kitchen, bring him that lingonberry liqueur he raves about as a thank-you,” Anna said.

“I made it,” Kristoff replied off-handedly. Shockingly, because who would think someone with such large hands could make something so delicate, lacy and delectable? There wasn’t a fish-bone or ice cube in sight!

“You?”

“Yes,” he said. “It’s relaxing, when I can’t get away from the palace.” 

“Oh my goodness!” Anna exclaimed. Kristoff, as it turned out, was an exceptional pastry chef.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

“Holy Baldr!” Anna sighed. She and Kristoff had managed to finagle a weekend away on the royal sailboat, the Lille Ran, a miraculous respite from etiquette and courtiers and a thousand silver spoons at each place setting. They had a well-stocked galley, a bunk just big enough for two, and all the sun they could wish. The winds were fair and soft. Anna hadn’t once hit Kristoff with a jib or improperly unfurled a sail. And now, here was Kristoff at the helm or starboard or whatever made the ship go, stripped to the waist and she’d been about to warn him for the millionth time to throw on a shirt so he didn’t burn and he’d just grinned, again, and ignored her.

He was tawny in the light, a gorgeous golden color wherever the sun had touched him. Not freckled, not a hint of a burn, not across his cheeks or his broad shoulders, not the tip of his nose. She felt her knees actually wobble and for once, it wasn’t because of the waves. Kristoff squinted into the bright sunlight reflecting off the water and shifted the tiller-thing, then glanced at her and said,

“I could use that coconut oil about now.”

“I suppose, why yes, yes you most certainly could,” Anna said, scrambling to find the bottle stowed in the cabin. Kristoff, as it turned out, tanned.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

“Kristoff! Kristoff, where are you? I’ve been looking for you for hours! Eons!” Anna called out as she stomped around the royal suite, as much as anyone could stomp in Milanese leather embroidered boots with a three inch heel, a gift from a particularly observant ambassador. She did have a weakness for a well-made boot. He, Kristoff and not the ambassador, had to be somewhere in their rooms because he certainly wasn’t anywhere else and she’d looked, even sending Olaf out on sorties and receiving his only modestly helpful reports for a solid hour. Kristoff had been supposed to meet her for an early supper in the solarium and some Northuldran aurora-wine was chilling in a silver bucket made to Yelena’s specifications and there was neither hide nor hair of Kristoff anywhere to be found! 

“Kristoff, for the love of—great flobbing spiky sea-spiders!”

“None in here,” he commented contentedly from the huge copper bath-tub filled to the brim with glossy, iridescent bubbles. One large foot dangled over the far rim and one hand held a half-empty glass of mead; the bubbles covered him halfway up his chest and every other part of him was flushed and glistening with the soapy water.

“What are you doing?” Anna asked. Did she squeak? Could queens squeak? It wasn’t a question she was going to ask Elsa.

“Um, taking a bath. A bubble bath. I can shove over, there’s room in here for two,” Kristoff said, positively beaming at her. His blond hair was flopping endearingly over his forehead, darkened by some errant splashes of bathwater, and his brown eyes...beckoned. Anna couldn’t help smiling at him—and starting to unlace her expensive, bespoke boots.

She’d had the shower expanded and retiled, a window cut into it so there’d be a view of the sky. But Kristoff, as it turned out, preferred bubble baths.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

“I’m just saying, Anna, that the guild members have some reasonable points,” Kristoff remarked. They were finishing dinner at the small round table in the smallish round dining room that was part of their living quarters; the roundness came from being part of a turret, not the tallest one but with arguably the best views of the mountains. Soon enough, Anna would prepare tea using the Muscovy samovar they’d gotten as a wedding present. It was the kind of pleasant time he’d never imagined before they married; she knew this, because he’d told her every time they got to have a quiet dinner together. Though it wasn’t clear this one would count as quiet. “And they have an elected advisory board, an elected guild leader. Elected, not appointed or inherited.”

“And you think that’s so much better?” Anna asked. “All those elections, they sound exhausting. And lengthy.”

“It’s not so bad. They have a system, they have it all codified. It’s good too that they have safeguards in place in case the leader they choose turns out to be dangerous to the guild,” Kristoff explained. He’d only officially been talking about the guild but she could read between the lines.

“You think I’m dangerous to Arendelle?” Anna exclaimed.

“No, of course not, not you. But there have been issues, you know that, with Elsa—”

“That wasn’t her fault, no one told her how to manage her magic, no one here could because she’s the Fifth Spirit,” Anna interrupted.

“I’m not saying it was her fault, not exactly, but she made decisions for Arendelle which were…maybe not always the best. And so did you father and Eir knows, your grandfather and there was no way to stop them. No one to check them, short of a coup and that’s not a good solution for anyone,” Kristoff said.

“I still can’t help feeling like you’re saying I’m a bad queen,” Anna said.

“I’m not, not at all, Anna. I’m actually saying this because I think you’re a good queen. But maybe you wanted to be something else—you never got the chance to decide. Neither will our firstborn, not at this rate. I just think, there’s more than one way to structure a government. There are a lot of different voices in Arendelle and what if the queen or king isn’t someone like you, someone who wants to listen to everyone?” Kristoff said.

“That’s a good question,” Anna said slowly. He nodded, satisfied; as it turned out, despite being the Lord of Tylhomen, Kristoff believed in constitutional monarchies.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd have some fun surprising Anna...
> 
> Discarded surprises: Kristoff talking in his sleep, Kristoff and blindfolds (naughty!), Kristoff tap-dancing.


End file.
